


Butt Scratch

by Butmunchr



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Back Scratches, Butts, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Using Butt As Drum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butmunchr/pseuds/Butmunchr
Summary: A couple of b0is getting scratched. Or only 1 b0i. M best b0i.Nah both b0is. They deservE
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Butt Scratch

“Ni’, kin yew scr’tch m’ ba’?”

A heavy hand lifted from around his waist and started scratching tiredly.

“Lower.”

It went lower.

“Up.”

It went up.

“Up.”

The mechanic let a satisfied mewl once the hot spot was reached. He let the hand scratch there idly until the patch of skin got oversensitive.

“Thamfs, Ni’.”

Ellis felt the hand take it former place and nuzzled satisfied in the pillow.

\------

The sounds of Animal Planet’s calming host’s voice filled the living room of the two men. Two bear cubs ran behind their mother as she rolled around in the crisp snow, cleaning her fur. Once they reached their destination, the little cubs snuggled into their mother’s fluffy belly.

A quiet “Aww” could be heard in the room coupled with the gentle scratching of nails. The southerner, perched on top of the ex-conman’s butt, scratched gently across the vast space of the other man’s back. Nick, having his face buried in the couch cushions, didn’t seem to pay the program any attention, even though his eyes were glued on it; he was much more entranced in the gentle crisscrossing movements on the span of his back.

Ellis broke his gaze from the TV for a moment to stare at his boyfriend’s mole covered back. As he stared at the dark constellations, tracing the small dots with his eyes like a ‘Connect the dot’ coloring book, he could hear the cubs’ inexperienced screeches as they played with each other. He laughed and lowered himself down to place a gentle kiss on the northerner’s nape.

“Are yew goin’ tah fall asleep?”

A quiet growl came from under him indicating that his boyfriend had indeed almost fallen asleep.

“No… keep going.”

“Yer back is red Nick.”

“I don’t care.”

The southerner considered him for a moment before chuckling and patting Nick’s sides. Once up he continued his ministrations, this time however he used just the pads of his fingers, not wanting to agitate the skin any further. His boyfriend as stubborn as he could be, appreciated it, melting all over again.

Ellis _really_ liked how Nick acted in the privacy of their home. As hard it was to believe, he indeed became that cuddly bear the shorter male always secretly imagined in him. There wasn’t a time of day when Nick wouldn’t snuggle up to him or let the other wrap his arms around his waist. There were times when the mechanic wouldn’t peel himself from the northerner for hours and even fall asleep like that, but no one could blame him – Nick was one hot dude. Literally. There wasn’t a night where Ellis wouldn’t nestle against him in search of missing warmth.

Lost in thought, the southerner had taken the task of tip toeing his fingers around the ex-conman’s underwear band. It was just peeking above the older man’s sweats, making his heart beat just a little faster. That’s another thing he loved about the northerner – how casual and relaxed he carried himself around their house. There wasn’t anything to describe the northerner other than pure _comfort_ : hoodies, sweats or just underwear were the clothes worn in the mechanic’s presence. It wasn’t anything special per se but considering Nick’s usual style it was something Ellis couldn’t get enough of. For someone as perfect as his boyfriend seeing creases or oversized gaps in his clothing was like a party in Ellis’ eyes – he was the only one that could see such imperfections, and he beamed with excitement.

He bent down again a plastered a couple of kisses around Nick’s shoulder blades before moving back and patting his butt gently a few times. The strong muscle didn’t move much but it gave a small bounce. The mechanic had begun poking it when his boyfriend gave a groan and tentatively started rising. He flexed his back muscles popping his back in the process.

One satisfied growl later Nick put on his dark hoodie and turned around to regard him with sleepy eyes. Crawling through the space between them he nuzzled the younger male’s neck and let out a satisfied sigh.

“Thanks, puddin’.”

Ellis accepted the offered “thank you” kiss gracefully.

“Everythin’ fer yew, sugar.”

**Author's Note:**

> The part in the beginnin was a sleepy bonus.


End file.
